Monitoring mechanical devices for signs of failure is an essential part of equipment maintenance. This is especially true in industry where machines can be operated for very long durations and any failure of the equipment can be very costly.
For example, steam traps are an essential part of steam systems. A steam trap removes condensate (condensed steam) and non-condensable gases from the steam heat system without allowing steam to escape. Unfortunately, when steam traps fail, steam can escape resulting in wasted energy.
Likewise, bearings are an essential part of machines containing rotating components. The bearings make it easy for the parts to rotate. Unfortunately, when bearings fail, rotating parts in machines can stop turning, causing the equipment to stop operating.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new mechanisms for detecting abnormalities in equipment.